


At the Top of My Lungs

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik comes home to find a mountain of blankets on his sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Top of My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on [LJ](http://softboys.livejournal.com/1992.html).  
> Title from Panic at the Disco's song Northern Downpour.

“You’ve been staring at that blank page for like thirty minutes now, hyung,” Sanghyuk chimes from the opposite side of the table. Wonshik looks up at him, blinking drowsily. Sanghyuk looks so small behind the heap of books scattered in front of him on the table. He has some of them cracked open, tracing words with the wrong end of his pen, duly taking notes in his notebook every now and then. 

Wonshik can’t for the life of him remember what Sanghyuk actually is taking notes for, but he figures it’s ok for him not to remember. Sanghyuk does probably not remember what Wonshik himself is doing either so. 

“Maybe you should call it quits for today and start fresh tomorrow?” Sanghyuk suggests, smiling a warm smile at Wonshik. Before Wonshik manages to reply, or even think, Sanghyuk has gotten up from his seat, striding over to Wonshik’s side with his long legs. Softly, he closes Wonshik’s laptop for him, gathering up his notes before placing a hand on Wonshik’s shoulder.

“I talked to Zitao and he said you have been here since seven this morning,” Sanghyuk begins, and the warm smile is replaced with a slightly concerned frown. 

And maybe, just maybe, Sanghyuk’s genuine concern for him makes his heart ache, lurch a bit in his chest. Because Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk who is younger than him by roughly two years, is standing next to him, looking so worried, eyebrows furrowed as he tells Wonshik that _‘it is okay to take breaks’_ and that _‘it is almost six so he has been there for almost 12 hours’_ , and _it’s okay to take a break hyung’_.

That’s how Wonshik finds himself waiting for the subway ten, or so, minutes later. The subway is filled with people, old and young, families and couples. Wonshik manages to snag a seat next to an old sleeping woman, who snores softly as he digs his phone out from one of the pockets in his jacket. 

The phone blinks blue to tell Wonshik that his mother has sent him a message on Facebook, and that the student organization has sent him an e-mail. He ignores them in favor of opening a new text, fingers quickly running over the screen of his phone as he types. 

**To: the bf**

_Hi u still in class?_

Wonshik digs in the pockets of his jeans after his headphones while he awaits the response. Failing to find them, he looks in the messenger bag instead, careful not to wake the old lady next to him. It isn’t until the automatic woman’s voice announces his stop that Wonshik finds his headphones: wrapped around the neck of his water bottle. 

He busies himself with the task of untangling the headphones from the bottle as he exits the subway, absentmindedly walking up a flight of stairs, heading for the exit. At one point he stops look for his subway card, which he finds in his back pocket. Some people snaps at him for stopping straight in front of the ticket gates. Wonshik apologizes profusely. 

The walk from the subway to his flat takes no time at all, barely five minutes, which Wonshik spends musing over the colors of the leaves while listening to the masterpieces of Lil’ Wayne. Fall has hit Seoul like a door to the face, and Wonshik finds himself regretting not bringing a jacket. It is a bit too cold for flannel shirts alone. 

It’s only when he’s punching in the code to his flat building that Wonshik realizes he never got a reply from Hongbin. 

A wall of heat hits Wonshik when he enters his flat, immediately clinging to his cold cheeks and fingers. He wrings the scarf off his neck, tossing it over one of his coats hanging on the rack. Promptly, he drops his backpack next to the coat rack, abandoning it for the time being. He also removes his socks, stuffs them into his boots, seeing as the floor heating is on. 

He shuffles into the living room slash kitchen (his flat is a small two-room), and is immediately met with the sight of a huge heap of blankets and quilts on his sofa. Wonshik recognizes the Batman bed sheets that had been a present from Jaehwan for Christmas once. 

Frowning, he approaches the sofa cautiously, trying to ignore the heat that is clinging to him like a second skin. His bare feet make no noise against the wooden floor. For a couple of moments, he just stands by the sofa, blinking dumbly at the heap of blankets. He doesn’t remember taking them from his bed, or placing them on the sofa. Maybe he was sleepier this morning than he would like to admit to himself. 

Suddenly an arm emerges from the heap, fumbling for a bit before it grabs Wonshik’s jeans, trying, and failing to fist the fabric. Wonshik is for once wearing tight jeans, a stark contrast to the sweatpants or baggy jeans he usually wears. There’s some fumbling from underneath the heap and then his boyfriend’s head peeks out, looking at Wonshik (or Wonshik’s pants) with bleary eyes. 

“Since when do you wear jeans?” Hongbin croaks, eyes slipping shut a couple of times before he looks up at Wonshik, groaning softly as he does. As if looking up at Wonshik costs him all his strength. Hongbin tugs at Wonshik’s pants for good measure. 

“Since I forgot to do the laundry,” Wonshik murmurs, eyes soft as he bends his knees, bringing himself down to Hongbin’s eyelevel. Hongbin’s eyes crosses because of the proximity of their faces, at which the corners of Wonshik’s mouth curls up into a soft smile. 

“I didn’t know you even owned jeans,” Hongbin says, voice raspy from sleep. Wonshik simply chuckles, hands reaching out to poke Hongbin’s exposed forehead. Slowly, carefully, he lets his hand run through Hongbin’s messy, yet silky soft hair. He lets his fingers pull at the knots carefully until they come undone, nails scraping lazily against Hongbin’s scalp. 

The soft noises Hongbin makes as Wonshik proceeds to smooth his hair, pushing his bangs backwards, goes straight to Wonshik’s heart. He absolutely loves Hongbin like this. Soft and slow, limbs heavy with sleep so he would remain still for a long, long time. When fully awake, Hongbin usually doesn’t let Wonshik spoil him like this, so Wonshik basks in the moments when he’s allowed to spoil Hongbin with touches and hugs without Hongbin calling him a sap. 

Wonshik leans forward to press his lips against Hongbin’s forehead. The sofa digs a bit into his chest, but he doesn’t mind. For a couple of seconds, Wonshik lets his lips linger against Hongbin’s warm forehead, barely brushing against it. Hongbin lets out a soft sigh as Wonshik pulls away, just barely putting a slight distance between them, his hands come up to rest on one of the sofa cushions, head resting on top of his arms. 

Hongbin’s eyes had fluttered shut sometime earlier, eyelashes curving against the swell of his cheeks. He looks like an angel. Wonshik feels his heart flutter, like wings of a thousand butterflies trapped in his chest. Looking at Hongbin makes him feel warm all over; a warmth that starts in his chest and slowly spreads out through his limbs. It feels almost euphoric. 

“I can feel you looking at me, you know,” Hongbin emits, soft puffs of breath wafting over Wonshik’s face. His breath smells sweet. Wonshik can't not smile at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend, chuckles when a small pout forms on Hongbin’s lips. 

The sofa creaks a bit as Wonshik puts more weight onto his elbows, leaning forwards again to nudge Hongbin’s nose with his own, nuzzling against Hongbin’s cheek before he plants a big, wet kiss there. At that, Hongbin lets out a tiny yelp, body wiggling under the huge amount of blankets.

Wonshik laughs as he pulls back, resting his weight on his heels as he watches Hongbin’s entire face scrunch up as he pouts.

“You’re so cute,” Wonshik says, unable to keep the fondness away from his voice.

"You're so sappy," Hongbin grumbles, rolling his eyes at Wonshik. There’s a tiny smile on his lips, pleased almost. 

"I feel so loved," Wonshik deadpans, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face as he speaks. When Hongbin doesn't respond, Wonshik gets back on his feet, brushing invisible dust off his knees as he heads for the kitchen.

As Wonshik rummages through the rather empty refrigerator, Hongbin lets out a little whine from his place on the sofa. Wonshik smiles as he investigates a half-full box of Chinese takeout, wrinkling his nose when he opens the package and the smell of death greets him. Quickly, he deems it fit for the trashcan and throws it away.

His tummy growls loudly, protesting as Wonshik closes the refrigerator. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Wonshik says as he rubs his tummy through his shirt. "I think I have ramyeon though."

As it turns out, Wonshik does have ramyeon; a shelf filled with ramyeon in fact. After a minute of digging through his freezer, Wonshik managed to find some meat to put in it as well, along with some kimchi and an egg. So fifteen minutes later finds Wonshik sitting by his small kitchen table, eating ramyeon straight from the golden pot.

"Hongbin-ah," Wonshik calls, mouth filled with food. There's another silver pair of chopsticks resting on the tabletop, meant for Hongbin. Wonshik busies himself with the food, scarfing down the hot meat, accompanied by the noodles and kimchi. He's much hungrier than he had expected when he headed home from the university, when his tummy’s demand for food only had been a weak rumble. 

Luckily, he had put in three packages of ramyeon.

"Hongbin-ah, food," Wonshik repeats, stirring his chopsticks in the pot, digging for some kimchi. This time, when there's no answer from Hongbin, Wonshik frowns. "Hongbin-ah!"

"Baby, are you asleep?" Wonshik asks, tearing his eyes away from the big piece of kimchi he has fished up from the pot.

From the sofa there's a soft sound of blankets being moved, and then messy tufts of brown hair appear over the top of the sofa, followed by a pair of slanted eyes, squinting in Wonshik's general direction. Again, Wonshik fights against the smile he knows is forming on his lips. To prevent it from happening, he stuffs his mouth with kimchi.

"Stop calling me baby," Hongbin frowns, glaring at Wonshik as Wonshik continues to eat. "It gives me goosebumps."

"I know you love it," Wonshik teases. Hongbin sighs and rolls his eyes, fondly, Wonshik adds mentally.

"No, _you_ love it," Hongbin argues. He takes a short break before continuing in a much lower voice. "You've watched way too much porn."

Wonshik promptly chokes on a piece of meat, coughing as he fights his gag reflex. Over at the sofa, Hongbin smiles, beams.

"Karma."

"I don't watch too much porn!" Wonshik denies as much as he can, wheezing, eyes burning. Hongbin finally cracks, and his loud (and rather obnoxious) laughs fills Wonshik's flat. He's falling over himself, and the sofa, while laughing, and Wonshik takes in his handsome face. Hongbin's eyes are crinkled, like crescents, and dimples are curving in his cheeks.

Wonshik falls further in love.

Hongbin tumbles over the back of the sofa and sprints across Wonshik's heated floor to join Wonshik by the table. Hongbin's wearing a gray, sleeveless cotton shirt; which probably is Wonshik's judging by the size of it. It's too big on Wonshik as well, which makes it bigger on Hongbin, whose frame is slightly smaller, as well. He's not wearing any pants, but Wonshik gets a slight peak of neon blue boxers as Hongbin sits down on the other side of Wonshik's table.

Before Wonshik manages to say anything, Hongbin is already busy eating. Wonshik smiles and continues to eat. They eat mostly in silence, because both of them talk with food in their mouths, and they''ll just end up laughing and then choking so they stay silent. It's not until Hongbin offers Wonshik the last piece of meat, Wonshik accepting it gratefully, that they start talking again.

"Thanks for the food," Hongbin says, smiling as he tilts his head cutely. Wonshik watches enamored as Hongbin leans back in his chair, rubbing his tummy with both his hands, groaning. "I am so full."

There's a slight whine to Hongbin's words, and Wonshik's face feels like it's going to split in two from how wide he's smiling. Fighting the urge to cuddle the shit out of his boyfriend, Wonshik gets up from his chair, grabbing the empty pot and places it in the sink. He remains there, cleaning the pot roughly with a brush before letting it fill completely to the brim with hot water.

The sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floor is the only warning Wonshik gets before there's a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a forehead pressed against the nape of his neck. The warmth of Hongbin's body seeps through Wonshik's clothes. Even with Hongbin clinging onto him, Wonshik continues to clean the pot until he deems it clean, and places it on the counter to dry.

"So full," Hongbin complains into the skin of Wonshik's neck. It's almost like Wonshik can feel him pout.

"Poor baby," Wonshik coos, placing his hands on top of Hongbin's, entwining their fingers. They remain there for a short while, Hongbin nudging his head against Wonshik's clothed back, while Wonshik basks in the attention.

"I'm sleepy," Hongbin says, voice muffled because his lips moves against Wonshik's shirt, heat and moisture seeping through the fabric. At that moment, Hongbin's grip feels heavier, as if he's leaning on Wonshik, instead of just holding around him. "Sleepy."

Wonshik pries Hongbin's hands away from him for a brief second, allowing Wonshik to turn around in Hongbin's arms. Wonshik and Hongbin are almost equal in height, so by turning around, he finds himself just inches away from Hongbin's face. He has his eyes closed, still, a small pout on his pink lips.

"So cute," Wonshik murmurs, running his thumb over the swell of Hongbin's bottom lip. At the gesture, Hongbin slowly opens his eyes. A pair of wide, brown eyes look back at Wonshik, meets Wonshik's gaze. They're big, shiny from sleep, tiredness, and something hot coils in Wonshik's chest, his heart fluttering.

Wonshik replaces his thumb with his lips, captures Hongbin's bottom lip between his own. It's gentle, chaste, soft, but still has Wonshik's mind spinning. Wonshik slips his arms around Hongbin's slim waist, bringing Hongbin's body closer to Wonshik's. The kiss gets deeper when Wonshik opens his mouth to Hongbin's tongue, chasing it with his own.

Hongbin's hands find their way to Wonshik's biceps, holding onto him tightly as he presses Wonshik against the kitchen counter.

"I thought you were sleepy?" Wonshik laughs against Hongbin's lips. He opens his mouth to speak further, but is quickly silenced with a "shut up," before Hongbin reclaims Wonshik's lips. 

Despite his proclaimed tiredness, Hongbin is more than eager as he kisses Wonshik into silence. Wonshik loves Hongbin like this, eager, almost aggressive, taking charge. A soft moan escapes Hongbin's mouth as Wonshik sucks on his tongue. Wonshik slips his hands lower, over the swell of Hongbin's ass until they reach the hem of his (Wonshik's) sleeveless shirt. Just as he's about to slip his fingers under, something buzzes angrily from the general vicinity of Wonshik's living room. 

"Isn't that your phone?" Wonshik asks Hongbin, who seems more occupied trying to get back into the kissing than answering Wonshik's question. Hongbin settles for a hum before his lips are back on Wonshik’s. The kiss is intense, deep, and it makes Wonshik's head spin. Hongbin's lips are so soft against his that Wonshik can't not lose himself completely in the kiss.

There's another buzz, followed quickly by three other buzzes.

Wonshik can almost _feel_ the annoyance radiating from Hongbin as he reluctantly breaks the kiss. He doesn't go far though, settles for nosing over Wonshik's cheek before trailing his lips down Wonshik's neck. The brush of Hongbin's lips against his skin is barely there, ghosting over bare skin before he settles for the spot where Wonshik's neck meets his shoulders.

Yet another buzz breaks the silence.

"Hongbin," Wonshik says, voice half a groan as Hongbin's teeth grazes his skin.

"Wonshik," Hongbin mimics. The way his lips move against Wonshik's skin makes him tremble.

"I really don't want you to, but maybe you should check who's texting you?" Wonshik manages to say before Hongbin's face is back up in front of his. "Baby, please check your phone."

Hongbin immediately lets go of Wonshik, squinting at him. "Boner kill," he says, pouting as he turns on his heels, heading for the living room. Wonshik follows him quickly, exclaiming that he's no such thing.

While holding onto his phone, Hongbin reclaims his precious spot on Wonshik's sofa, leaving no place for Wonshik to sit, so he settles for the coffee table in front of the sofa. The annoyed frown on Hongbin's face quickly gets replaced by pure disbelief. Wonshik watches as his boyfriend rolls his eyes before he starts typing.

The silence in the room remains for a couple of seconds before Hongbin looks up at Wonshik. "It's Taekwoonie hyung," he informs Wonshik before he goes back to the typing. Wonshik just nods.

Taekwoon is Hongbin's roommate and childhood friend. He's a couple of years older than Wonshik and Hongbin, and graduated a year ago. Taekwoon and Hongbin live in a flat off campus, while Wonshik lives on campus.

"What does he want?" Wonshik asks after a while, when Hongbin is still typing. 

“He’s telling me to come home because he made dinner,” Hongbin says, looking fleetingly up at Wonshik before looking back to the phone, his thumbs running quickly over the screen. “I told him that I already have eaten, but he still tells me to come home. I don’t unders-“

Hongbin is cut off by Park Hyoshin’s belting, filling the room with one of his many ballads. They share a look quickly before Hongbin answers the phone.

“Hi,” Hongbin says, immediately mouthing _Taekwoon hyung_. He goes quiet and remains so for quite some time. Taekwoon’s voice isn’t loud enough to be audible to Wonshik, so he’s just left here hanging, waiting, and analyzing every change of expression in Hongbin’s face. 

“But hyung-“ Hongbin tries, but gets cut of before long. Wonshik is amazed how Taekwoon can talk that much. Usually you have to pay him to talk. Jung Taekwoon is a man of exceptionally few words. 

“Hyung, I am an adult you can’t-“ Hongbin argues, looking more and more frustrated each second. He’s frowning now, lines appearing between his eyebrows. Wonshik wants to run his thumb over them, smoothen them down until they disappear. Hongbin’s face is too pretty to be marred with wrinkles of worry. 

Wordlessly, Wonshik goes to retrieve his phone from where he abandoned it in the hallway. Because his flat is so tiny, he is still able to hear every word Hongbin says to Taekwoon. With his phone in hand, Wonshik heads back to the living room, typing out a message as he does. 

**To: Hakyeonie hyung**.

_Distract Taekwoon hyung, pls_. 

It’s no secret that Taekwoon’s trust in Wonshik is close to non-existent. Even after knowing Hongbin for a little more than three years, having nursed a crush on him for almost all of them, dating him for the past year, Taekwoon still doesn’t trust Wonshik. He has never given a statement as to why, only that he doesn’t. Hongbin says Taekwoon acts like that to all the boys and girls Hongbin has been dating in the past, Wonshik is not a special case. 

Hongbin’s explanation and theory is that Taekwoon has somehow forgotten that Hongbin isn’t six years old anymore, that Hongbin doesn’t need Taekwoon to protect him from bullies. Hongbin is old enough to fight his own fights now, and yet it seems like Taekwoon just won’t accept that. He still treats Hongbin like a child. When they moved away from their hometown, Hongbin’s mother had made Taekwoon promise he’d take care of Hongbin, which Taekwoon had done then, and still does. 

“No hyung, I’m tired of this. I already told you to stop treating me like a kid. I’m 20 years old, you can’t give me a curfew anymore.” Hongbin argues, going silent for a couple of seconds before continuing. “I know what you promised my mom but I’ll talk to her, I-“ 

Hongbin falls silent, a deeper frown settling on his face. Quickly he moves the phone away from his ear to look at the screen before holding it back up against his ear. “Hyung?” 

When Wonshik sits back down on the coffee table, his own phone lying beside him, Hongbin looks crestfallen. 

“He hung up,” Hongbin says without being prompted, eyeing his phone with disbelief. “He was in the middle of giving me one of those _I only say this because I care about you_ speeches and there was a knock on the door, I think, and then he hung up?” 

Wonshik spends a second to send warm, thankful thoughts to Hakyeon.

The flat remains silent for a moment before Hongbin tosses his phone carelessly onto the table. Wonshik stops it with his hand before it slides over the edge. Wonshik raises an eyebrow at Hongbin who merely shrugs, collapsing back into the cave of blankets he made on Wonshik’s sofa. Quietly he lifts the blankets up as he looks at Wonshik. 

Wonshik joins him, of course, lets himself crawl under the covers but not without taking off his flannel shirt, leaving him in a white tank top. It feels like the room is growing hotter by each minute. Wonshik isn’t sure if it’s Hongbin’s mere presence that makes his blood boil, or if it’s because the space heater and floor heater is on max. 

“It’s hotter here than it is in hell,” Wonshik murmurs when he’s properly settled under the blankets with Hongbin, his front against Wonshik’s side. 

“Nah,” Hongbin says, slurring a bit as he speaks. “It’s just because I’m so hot.” 

When Wonshik turns his head to look down at Hongbin, he’s grinning at him. Wonshik punches his shoulder lightly. 

“Idiot.” 

*

Wonshik doesn’t remember falling asleep, so when he wakes up he’s slightly confused. He feels too hot. His skin is sticky with sweat, his jeans and tank top clinging to his body. Not to mention that there’s something heavy, giving off heat on top of him. Almost blindly he feels his way over the heaviness settled on his chest. And as he registers that the thing on top of him feels very human, his brain helpfully supplies that this is Hongbin. 

Hongbin, who is currently very much awake, sucking on Wonshik’s neck. He’s got his bare legs on each side of Wonshik’s clothed hips, elbows planted on each side of Wonshik’s head. His brain still feels fuzzy, body heavy, but when Hongbin fits his lips over Wonshik’s pulse point and _sucks_ , he bucks against Hongbin’s hips, moaning.

It’s so little but it does so much to Wonshik’s sleep-laced body. His pulse goes from low to high in a matter of seconds; Wonshik almost feels high from it, his body fluttering, head spinning. Hongbin’s delicate fingers slip into his hair, blunt nails scraping over Wonshik’s scalp gently, almost if he’s trying to soothe the turmoil in Wonshik’s brain. It works somehow but with Hongbin still sucking bruises into his skin, it doesn’t quite manage to calm him down. 

“Hongbin,” Wonshik says, or tries to say as it comes out as a raspy moan instead. Against the sensitive skin of his neck, Wonshik can _feel_ Hongbin smile before he moves lower. Hongbin’s soft hair tickles the side of Wonshik’s face, plush mouth trailing over Wonshik’s collar bone. Wonshik hisses when Hongbin nips at the thin skin, gently lavishing kisses over the bone before he moves on. 

The room is hot, possibly hotter than it had been when Wonshik came home. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, how long they have been asleep. His space heater is automatic and turns itself off after a certain amount of hours. Since he’s unable to hear the soft buzzing from it, Wonshik assumes it’s off, so the degrees should decrease after a while. 

Wonshik groans softly when Hongbin removes his fingers from his hair, however he doesn’t have time to mourn the loss because they reappear between their bodies, tugging Wonshik’s tank top up with rushed, jerky movements. Hongbin doesn’t stop until the fabric is bunched up under Wonshik’s armpits. 

Hongbin sits up, then, palms flat against Wonshik’s torso chest as he smiles; wide and toothy. The kind of smile that makes his eyes crinkle, cheeks dimpling. Wonshik feels himself hold his breath, his hands moving up to touch Hongbin. Soft, warm fingers wrap around both his wrists before he manages to touch, followed by an airy chuckle.

“No touching, Wonshik,” Hongbin says silkily, pinning Wonshik’s wrists against the upholstery of the sofa, his grip tightening slightly as he watches Wonshik’s reaction carefully. 

If Wonshik had wanted, he could probably fight back, turn the tables and have Hongbin on his back in a matter of seconds. However, he finds this strangely arousing; he always does when Hongbin takes the lead. Wonshik’s cock stirs with interest. Eyes dark, Hongbin squirms in Wonshik’s lap, rubbing his round butt against Wonshik. He drags it out, long, slow, measured rolls of his hips. He knows just how to get Wonshik hot and bothered. In fact, he’s the unbeaten Champion. 

Eyes hooded, Hongbin bends down until his face is aligned with Wonshik’s. Hongbin’s bangs brush Wonshik’s bare forehead softly; like a flutter of wings. Hongbin is so devastatingly handsome, beautiful. Wonshik’s heart hammers in his chest as he waits, watches, takes in the sight of _his_ boyfriend. No matter how long they’ve been together, Wonshik still can’t believe his luck. There’s a lump in his throat that keeps growing as he looks at Hongbin, takes in his round eyes, the gentle slope of his nose, the playful curve of Hongbin’s lips. 

Hongbin fits their mouths together, swallowing the soft sob escaping Wonshik’s mouth. The kiss is gentle at first, just a press of lips, warm and comforting. Hongbin’s hands releases his wrists, only to slip further up, lacing their hands together as he sucks sweetly on Wonshik’s bottom lip. In the back of his mind, Wonshik wonders if he’s starting off gentle to let Wonshik decide if he wants this or not. 

So Wonshik takes it into his own hands, bucks his hips up, rubs himself against Hongbin’s ass, groaning into Hongbin’s willing mouth. Wonshik can’t be embarrassed of how quick he got this hard, not with Hongbin grinding back eagerly, smiling against Wonshik’s lips. 

The kiss gets deeper quickly, demanding and hot as Hongbin licks into Wonshik’s mouth, curls his tongue around Wonshik’s. With a last, firm press Hongbin moves his hands, slides them down Wonshik’s arms, not pausing until he gets to Wonshik’s chest. Hongbin flattens his thumbs over Wonshik’s nipples, circles them with his blunt nails. The sensation sends a shiver through Wonshik’s body, has him curving his spine upwards, wanting more. 

Hongbin breaks their kiss, drags Wonshik’s bottom lip with him so Wonshik has to follow him back up until his sitting, his back against the armrest. 

“This tattoo,” Hongbin begins, eyes hooded as he looks down at the tattoo under Wonshik’s collarbone, on the right side of his torso. Wonshik watches Hongbin’s face intently, want surging through his body. Hongbin’s pink tongue licks absently over his already spit-slick, red bottom lip when his index finger starts tracing the letters inked into Wonshik’s skin. 

Despite the heat in the room, Wonshik feels his skin prickle, gooseflesh spreading out over his skin while Hongbin continues the gentle tracing. 

“Hongbin,” Wonshik groans, eyes falling shut as another shiver of pleasure shoots through his body. Hongbin is barely touching him and yet he’s ridiculously hard, his cock twitching in its jean prison. Hongbin, sly, lets out a soft hum of interest while he finishes tracing Wonshik’s tattoo. 

“It’s so silly,” Hongbin murmurs, running his entire thumb over it, and with the motion, the heel of his palm rubs against Wonshik’s nipple, sending little shocks of pleasure through his body. Wonshik is so screwed. If Hongbin continues touching him like this, moving like this, he’ll come like a teenager; in his pants. 

“Yeah, I remember you told me so about twenty times when I got it,” Wonshik says breathily, tilting his head sideways as he bucks against Hongbin’s fingers, ass. Hongbin chuckles. 

“It’s so silly,” Hongbin repeats, sounding almost childish when he speaks, drawing out the vowels. Wonshik cracks one eye open, squints at Hongbin who looks back at him, eyes dark as he bites his bottom lip. Wonshik exhales loudly through his nose and closes his eye again. He’s screwed. 

“Still, somehow it’s just _so_ -“ Hongbin begins – Wonshik can hear the smirk in his voice. His skin prickles again. Something _hot_ , wet licks over Wonshik’s tattoo; Hongbin’s tongue. His eyes snap open as a throaty, heavy moan rumbles from Wonshik’s chest. Hongbin’s mouth is hovering over the tattoo, still, grinning up at Wonshik who curses when their gazes meet. 

Hongbin repeats the movement, only this time he swirls his tongue around Wonshik’s nipple as well, sucks it into his mouth. His eyes gleam with mischief. Whatever Wonshik was about to say gets replaced by a moan that vibrates through his body, has him tilt his hips up against Hongbin again. He hisses through clenched teeth at the feeling of Hongbin’s ass against his hard cock, despite all the layers of clothes between them. As he rolls his hips yet again, Wonshik realizes he could come from this alone, and if he keeps on humping against Hongbin, he’ll come way faster than he plans to. 

“Come on, Wonshik,” Hongbin teases, eyes hooded, heavy, voice laced with lust. Despite Wonshik forcing his hips to stop, Hongbin continues to grind against Wonshik’s cock, rotating his hips _just_ right, the fabric of Wonshik’s boxers and jeans rubs his cock just so.   
“You’re going to give me a heart attack,” Wonshik pants, heart hammering in his chest. Hongbin’s teeth gleam brilliantly. “It’s like you want to kill me. I’m not allowed to touch you, but you keep touching me like that.” 

“I wanted you to snap,” Hongbin admits, laughing. Wonshik groans. 

“Hongbin- “Wonshik begins, but is effectively silenced by Hongbin, grinding down in his lap yet again. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Hongbin breathes. His arms slide up Wonshik’s chest, wraps around his neck. 

“You’ll be the end of me, Lee Hongbin,” Wonshik says. At this Hongbin laughs, presses their foreheads together. 

Hongbin nips at Wonshik’s bottom lip gently, surprisingly so, and Wonshik closes his eyes, exhaling as he lets Hongbin kiss him softly. Just several warm, gentle pecks. 

“I thought you’d snap at me, sooner or later,” Hongbin admits softly when he pulls away, eyes wide, kind. His lips are red from kissing. Wonshik thinks he’s beautiful. 

“I could never,” Wonshik says, smiling sheepishly.

“I should have known,” Hongbin chuckles. “You’re too in love with me, Kim Wonshik.” 

Wonshik kisses him. Now, he lets his hands that previously have been lying limply on each side of his body touch Hongbin. His body hums, blood singing as it runs through his veins when he touches Hongbin. Hongbin’s skin is warm under his palms, soft to the touch, familiar. Wonshik lets his hands run up Hongbin’s thighs, follows them up until he’s greeted by soft cotton – Hongbin’s underwear. 

“Touch me,” Hongbin says, pleads, against Wonshik’s mouth, words airy, barely audible. It’s Wonshik’s turn now, to kiss the air out of Hongbin’s lungs, making Hongbin’s head – and his own – spin with lust. 

His hands continue up, over the gentle swell of Hongbin’s ass. He pushes up Hongbin’s sleeveless cotton shirt that covers most of his ass, slipping his hands under it. Hongbin gasps into Wonshik’s mouth, sticks his butt further out when Wonshik’s hands venture under the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs. 

Wonshik’s hands tremble as he spreads Hongbin’s cheeks, lets his middle finger run down his crack, pausing at the puckered rim. Hongbin moans his name, then, a sweet, soft sound that Wonshik swallows, keeps. Wonshik feels the muscles of Hongbin’s entrance clench under the pad of his finger. It sends a hot, fresh surge of lust through his body. 

“Come on, please,” Hongbin says, pulling away. Wonshik barely manages to blink before Hongbin sits down in the V of Wonshik’s spread legs. He makes quick work of his boxers and shirt. In true Hongbin-style, he pauses to fold the pieces of clothing. Wonshik doesn’t comment on it, mainly because his eyes are glued to Hongbin’s toned torso. 

Hongbin is as hard as Wonshik feels, the head of his cock red, shiny with precome. Wonshik’s mouth feels dry all of a sudden, the urge to wrap his lips around the head of Hongbin’s cock too strong. 

“You too,” Hongbin says, gesturing to Wonshik’s tank top and jeans. Wonshik complies. Unlike Hongbin he merely strips out of the offending pieces of clothing, sheds his shirt and pants while still seated on the sofa. He doesn’t get as far as to remove his boxers, because the sight of Hongbin standing in front of him, arms crossed, so _close_ has his brain screaming at him to touch him. 

His hands find Hongbin’s thighs, strong, supple under his hands as he draws Hongbin in. Without any further ado, Wonshik slips one hand around the base of Hongbin’s cock and wraps his lips around the crown. 

The reaction from Hongbin comes immediately, has him cursing, hands coming up to fist in Wonshik’s hair. The feel of having a cock – Hongbin’s cock – in his mouth, heavy, warm on his tongue is something Wonshik loves. He savors the bitter taste of precome that lingers on his tongue after he swirls it around the head. 

Wonshik’s eyes flutter shut as he takes more of Hongbin into his mouth, exhales through his nose when he feels his gag reflex kick in. He has never been good at deep throating, is not a particularly big fan of it, but the reward when he does is amazing.

The sounds Hongbin makes above him sends pleasure akin to fire up his blood, shoots through his veins as a shot of tequila. Under the hand he has placed on Hongbin’s hip, he feels Hongbin’s muscles trembling, as if he’s holding himself back. Wonshik knows what he wants, but keeps his hand there as a gentle reminder. 

Wonshik pulls back when tears start to form in his eyes, hollows his cheeks as he pulls back, pulling a moan from Hongbin’s lips. His long, pretty fingers are tighter in his hair now, his voice wavering as he says Wonshik’s name. 

He’s close. 

Pushing it a bit further, Wonshik starts working the hand around the base of Hongbin’s cock up and down, the grip tight but not uncomfortably so. As his mouth works around the head, his hand works the length he can’t cover. Wonshik pulls off to trace the thick vein on the side of Hongbin’s cock, flicking his wrist faster to make up for the loss. 

“Y-you gotta-“ Hongbin says breathily when Wonshik makes to engulf his cock yet again, Hongbin’s hands in his hair pulls him away. 

Instead of explaining, Hongbin crawls into Wonshik’s lap, one leg on each side of Wonshik’s thighs as he licks into Wonshik’s mouth. Hongbin moans as he does. Wonshik knows he can taste the bitter, musky sound of himself in Wonshik’s mouth, on his tongue. Hongbin’s hands claw down Wonshik’s chest, leaves angry, red lines in their wake. Wonshik hisses into the kiss. Hongbin silences him by sucking suggestively on his bottom lip, as if it could soothe the burn. 

Hongbin’s hands is as eager as his mouth; he makes quick work of Wonshik’s boxers, tugging them as far down his legs as he manages. Wonshik aids him, lifts his ass so Hongbin can tug them back to his knees. The elastic waistband catches on the head of Wonshik’s cock, his hands scrambling to grip at something anything to keep himself grounded. He settles on Hongbin’s biceps, grip tight as he breathes heavily. He’s so sensitive.

As Wonshik fights to kick his boxer briefs off of his legs, Hongbin sticks his left hand down between the sofa cushions. Grinning, he retrieves an almost empty tube of lube. Wonshik makes a mental note to buy a new one. Wonshik gestures for Hongbin to give it to him, but Hongbin shakes his head, instead screwing off the lid to squirt a good amount into his own palm. He hands Wonshik the tube, then, steadying himself by placing one arm on Wonshik’s shoulder, bringing the other one behind him. 

Wonshik grabs Hongbin’s waist with his free hand, supports him as he watches Hongbin’s handsome face scrunch up in discomfort as he preps himself. Hongbin prefers to prep himself as he thinks Wonshik _is too thorough and uses valuable time that could be spent fucking_. Which is true because Wonshik doesn’t want to hurt Hongbin and albeit Hongbin keeps telling him that he’s fine, he doesn’t need to be rimmed _and_ fingered for half an hour, Wonshik is still hesitant. 

To keep himself occupied during the time Hongbin preps himself, Wonshik presses kisses to the bare skin of Hongbin’s chest that’s presented to him. He nips at the soft skin of Hongbin’s neck, leaving little red marks that will fade quickly. Wonshik feels rather than hear Hongbin’s moans when he brushes over his prostate. Under Wonshik’s lips, Hongbin’s chest expands as his lungs fills with air, the moan vibrating through both their bodies. 

After a short while, Hongbin deems himself clear, tells Wonshik so. Wonshik, wisely, doesn’t argue, lathers his cock in lube instead. He empties the tube, makes sure he’s slick enough before he lets Hongbin settle properly over his cock. Wonshik keeps a hand around the base of his cock; one on Hongbin’s hip as Hongbin himself decides the pace. 

This is the best worst part, Wonshik thinks, forcing his hips down, clenching his jaw. Even with Hongbin’s prep he’s tight, hot around the head of Wonshik’s cock as it enters Hongbin’s body. Slowly, torturously so, Hongbin sits down on Wonshik’s cock, taking inch by inch until Hongbin’s cheeks are flush against Wonshik’s thighs. 

“This is the best part,” Hongbin whispers, sounding out of breath. Their foreheads are pressed together again, their breaths mingling. Hongbin’s breath comes out in shaky puffs. Wonshik wonders if it hurts – if Hongbin didn’t prep himself enough. 

“Are you okay?” Wonshik asks, his voice tight, higher than usual. He blames the tight heat around his cock for his inability to function properly. Hongbin chuckles, nods. His eyes are closed and remains so as he speaks. 

“I love how you fill me up,” Hongbin groans, grinds shallowly down into Wonshik’s lap, as if he’s trying to get even more of Wonshik inside him. He pulls back only to press their cheeks together, his lips brushing against the shell of Wonshik’s ear. 

“You’re so big, Wonshik-ah,” he moans. Just as he speaks, Hongbin rises back up, Wonshik’s cock almost slipping out of him before he sits back down, fully sheathing Wonshik’s cock in him once more. They moan in unison. Hongbin’s spine bends, the expanse of his chest spread out in front of Wonshik, bare skin free for him to ogle. 

The sight in front of him is brain-melting – Wonshik doesn’t know where to look, instead lets his gaze roam over every part of Hongbin’s body visible to him. Every part of Hongbin, from his strong thighs, his beautifully toned stomach and chest to his shoulders, collarbones, face, is beautiful. 

Wonshik can’t believe that he gets to look at him, be with him, love him. 

“Wonshik, please,” Hongbin whines, picking up his pace. Wonshik gasps, a soft puff of air escaping his lips. Hongbin’s hands is tangled in his own hair, making his spine bend further, displaying the line of his body better, clearer to Wonshik’s greedy eyes. It’s a sight for sore eyes, a masterpiece with no equal. He’ll never get enough of Hongbin.

“Y-Yeah, I got you,” Wonshik says, both of his hands grasping Hongbin’s hips tightly as he starts lifting his hips to meet Hongbin’s, falls easily into the pace he has set. 

“Fuck yes,” Hongbin moans, his white teeth sinking into his own bottom lip. 

Wonshik’s head is spinning, his body aching with arousal. Hongbin is tight, wonderfully so around his cock and with this aesthetic feast in front of him, he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last. One of Wonshik’s arms travel up Hongbin’s back, fingers splaying out between his shoulder blades as he pushes Hongbin forwards until their chests are pressed flush against each other. 

They kiss, then, lips demanding, sucking and claiming each other’s mouths over and over. The room is sweltering; their bodies sticky, droplets of sweat trails down the side of Wonshik’s face, down Hongbin’s neck. 

Wonshik is trembling, his lungs, and heart working on full speed under his ribcage. Everywhere his skin touches Hongbin’s it feels like small bolts of lightning enters his skin, wreaking havoc inside him. The familiar coil of heat low in his stomach, the tightening of his balls are clear telltale signs. 

“Yes,” Hongbin mewls when Wonshik’s hand slides from Hongbin’s hip down to wrap around his cock. Hongbin’s hips falters, stutters forward as Wonshik works his fist tight, quick up Hongbin’s shaft. He’s heavy, hot in his palm and from the sounds Hongbin lets out against Wonshik’s lips – he’s as close as Wonshik is. 

It’s frantic, rough; but beautiful. Wonshik’s hips work at full speed, even as his muscles are tired, begging him to stop, but it feels so good. A fire shoots through his body, his brain short-circuits as Hongbin moans into Wonshik’s mouth, the words branded on his lips.

“I love you.” 

Hongbin comes onto their chests; long ropes of pearly white come decorating their skin. Wonshik continues to jerk him off until he’s empty, the muscles in his thighs and stomach spasm as the pleasure of the orgasm crashes through his body. 

It’s Hongbin’s orgasm that sends Wonshik over the edge as well, a deep moan that sounds like Hongbin’s name spills out from his mouth as he comes inside Hongbin, holds him flush against him, white noise filling his ears. Wonshik’s body feels like it’s floating, his heart pumping endorphins through his body, his lungs burning from exhaustion.

It’s beautiful.

They kiss until their hearts calm down, until their spirits settle back into the cages of their bodies. They kiss until their lips are beyond sore, red and aching. It’s a good kind of pain. 

“I love you.” Wonshik murmurs against the side of Hongbin’s neck. 

*

Minutes, hours later finds them in the shower, washing of the smell of sex, the sweat, body fluids. Both of them are clean, soapy studs washed away long ago. They’re just existing in each other’s space, now. 

Wonshik is backed against one side of the glass cabinet with Hongbin in his arms, sucking small bruises that will last a couple of days against the side of Wonshik’s neck. 

“I know what we’re going to do with Taekwoonie hyung,” Hongbin says suddenly, pulling away from Wonshik slightly, their gazes meeting.

“Do you think about Taekwoon hyung when you’re with me?” Wonshik teases, eyebrow rising in question. 

The punch Hongbin brands into the side of his forearm hurts more than Wonshik wants to admit. His boyfriend is strong. Wonshik laughs an apology, kisses the tip of Hongbin’s nose for good measure. 

“Introduce him to Sanghyuk,” Hongbin says, eyes still slanted as if he’s expecting more bullshit coming from Wonshik. 

“Sanghyuk?” Wonshik asks, genuinely confused. Hongbin nods eagerly. “But he’s got Hakyeon?” 

“Not for that!” Hongbin says, pinching Wonshik’s side gently. “He wants someone to take care of. Someone who can be his- I don’t know? Child? And that high schooler of yours is perfect!” 

“Sanghyuk is a college freshman,” Wonshik begins. Hongbin cuts him off by gesturing wildly with his arms. 

“Details, details,” he scoffs, kissing Wonshik’s chin. Hongbin reaches past Wonshik to turn off the water that has started to go cold. 

“If Taekwoon hyung is busy babying Sanghyuk, I could spend more time with you,” Hongbin says wistfully, pushing the doors of the shower cabinet open. A wall of cold air hits their bodies, both of them shudder visibly. Hongbin turns to Wonshik, grabbing his hand, entwining their fingers. 

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

Hongbin’s bangs are falling into his eyes, cheeks dimpling as he smiles at Wonshik. It’s the kind of smile that makes Wonshik feel like he belongs in a shojo manga; one of those cheesy high school ones that Jaehwan loves. Where butterflies nests in tummies and girls and boys blushes when their gazes meet. First loves that are as sweet as chocolate, secret kisses under stairs. 

“I’d love that,” Wonshik admits as he lets Hongbin tug him out in the cold bathroom. Hongbin’s hands grab his biceps, Wonshik’s find Hongbin’s hips. It’s as easy as breathing. 

“Me too,” Hongbin whispers softly, lips soft as he kisses Wonshik, chaste, warm, perfect.


End file.
